On Missions Like This One
by zarah joyce
Summary: A little teasing between Shalimar and Brennan while they were out on a mission


On Missions like This One  
  
Two shadows lurked on a corner of a wall. From where they were hiding, they can see five heavily armed GSA agents patrolling the compound where the Mutant X team was supposed to go into and rescue several new mutants.  
  
"Five agents," Brennan whispered to his companion. He strained to see who else was within the vicinity of the outside of the building. "That's it. That's all I can see."  
  
Shalimar moved her head carefully so as to not attract any attention from the agents. "There's only five of them?" she asked, incredulous. "I thought Eckhart made this a priority mission? The least he can do is about twenty or so."  
  
A grin formed on his face, and he stole a glance at the woman who was crouched beneath him. "That'll give us ten agents each, Shal." He said.  
  
"And that'll give us a hell of a workout, Brennan." Shalimar retorted. "Why? Can't handle ten men?"  
  
Brennan snorted, and then looked cautiously around to see if anyone heard it. "Aw, gimme a break here. When I was twelve, I took down fifteen men twice my size." He said haughtily.  
  
"Yeah, right. And when you were ten, you helped a lot of people with their dead batteries." Shalimar glanced up at him, a teasing smile on her face  
  
Brennan was about to retort to that remark when Jesse's voice reached him through his comlink. "Where are you guys?" Jesse asked.  
  
"We're still here at the fence," Shalimar said to her own comlink. "We're on our way in. How about you?"  
  
"We're already hovering over the second building." Jesse told her. "We're coming down in a minute or so."  
  
"How many agents are there?" Emma's voice suddenly asked. "Do you need any assistance?" She was with Jesse aboard the helix, since the team was divided into two groups of two.  
  
"Five agents, and, no. We don't need any assistance."  
  
"At least, I don't. Brennan might need some, since he can't seem to take ten men." Shalimar said, as she stood to face him. Her eyes glittered with a challenge.  
  
"Shal." He muttered, his voice taking on a different edge.  
  
"Um, what?" Emma asked as she spoke through the comlink again, confusion evident in her voice. "What are you two talking about? I thought there were only five agents?"  
  
Brennan glared at Shalimar before turning to his comlink. "We're fine here. Just go find the other mutants. We'll meet you at the safe house, the one on the north, okay?"  
  
"Okay. See you. And be careful." And then Emma and Jesse were out, no doubt moving in to the next building.  
  
Shalimar cast a smile on Brennan. She wisely didn't continue on with her attack, since she knew he was getting pretty annoyed at having his abilities undermined by anyone, especially her. She inwardly shrugged and then turned around to look at the guards again. As if sensing something wrong, she frowned. "Brennan," she called out, her demeanor suddenly serious.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think they're-"  
  
"Hold it right there."  
  
Brennan and Shalimar both froze when they heard an unfamiliar voice call from behind them. Brennan folded his arms and placed it behind his head, before he turned to face the man who called them. "Did we do something wrong?" he asked too cheerfully, a wide, innocent smile on his lips.  
  
They heard the distinct sound of a gun being reloaded, and instantly they knew that whoever he was was not alone. "You there. Stand up and face us." Another guy said, his voice deeper and louder than the other man's. "Go on. Stand up."  
  
Shalimar stood up and faced them. She gave them each a sexy smile. "Yes, officers?" she drawled in her sexiest voice.  
  
Brennan stared at her as though she had just grown a second head.  
  
She ignored his pointed gawk. "Did we do something wrong?" She said as she repeated Brennan's question earlier. Shalimar batted her eyelashes to one guy and then to the other.  
  
The two guards turned to each other. The second guard seemed unaffected by her charms, while the first one was completely smitten by her. "Well."  
  
"You're trespassing." The second guard motioned to Brennan. "You too. This is private property. You shouldn't be here."  
  
Shalimar glanced at the two guns that were pointed to them. She had to make the guards drop their guns, or else. "Are we trespassing?" She asked, with another bat of her eyelashes. "We're so sorry. You see, my boyfriend and I were just looking for our two friends," she explained in a tone that was both innocent and playful.  
  
Brennan's eyes widened. "Boyfriend?" he mouthed.  
  
"They said that they want to meet us here," she continued, blatantly ignoring her companion, her eyes completely focused on the guards. "And so, here we are!"  
  
"Here you are," The first guy whispered, his eyes completely glued to Shalimar's face.  
  
"You're still trespassing." The second guy insisted, as he stepped closer to her, his gun still poised in midair. "You have-"  
  
The first guy glanced at his companion. "Mario," he said to him before he lowered his gun. "It's okay," he said, smiling back at her. "I think you two kids-"  
  
He never had a chance to finish his sentence because Shalimar's heel suddenly collided with his chin.  
  
"Hey!" Guard number two raised his gun again and was about to shoot at her when Brennan attacked. His fist made a quick but brutal impact on the guy's jaw. Mario's eyes rolled up to his head, and he fell down in a heap.  
  
Shalimar grinned at Brennan. "Thanks," she said. She walked to the second guy and kicked him at the side. "That's for not falling into my trap."  
  
Brennan went closer to her side. "Well, if it'll make you feel better, I think he's gay, Shal." He said.  
  
She crinkled her nose up at him. "What made you say that?"  
  
"He was glaring both at you and that first guy. I think Mario here saw you as a potential threat."  
  
"Gay guys at GSA? Well that definitely explained it." She kicked Mario's side again, just for good measure. She grinned and then held her hand to him. "Two down."  
  
"Three more to go." He gave her a high five.  
  
They both started walking towards the building, keeping an eye around them every once in a while. Shalimar then noticed that Brennan kept glancing at her several times over, as if he was deep in thought. "What?" She finally asked.  
  
He looked surprised at having been caught. "Huh? What?"  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Well." Brennan grinned, and then pointed at himself. "Boyfriend?"  
  
She rolled her eyes heavenwards. "Oh, please." She said wryly, as they walked down a staircase. "Get over yourself. It was the easiest excuse I can make."  
  
"Yeah, right." He said cockily. "Easiest excuse. You could've said brother, or friend, or your usual teammate. Why boyfriend, huh? Admit it. You think of me that way, don't you?"  
  
"Ah!" Shalimar exclaimed. With eyes wide open and mouth set on a thin line, she hit him on the arm. Hard.  
  
"Ow!" He said as he rubbed his arm.  
  
"Serves you right, you idiot."  
  
"Teasing, Shal." Brennan said, his eyes full of mischief. "Ever heard of that word?"  
  
"Ever heard of 'shut up, Brennan'?" Shalimar retorted, glaring at him with daggers in her eye.  
  
"Several times," He just smiled to himself and stopped talking, because he knew that his teammate was already annoyed. He could see the way her eyes were squinted, and a pink flush was already on her cheeks. Brennan wisely didn't make any comment about any of that. He didn't really want to mess up with her when she's irritated.  
  
They stopped behind a grand machine. "Shal," Brennan said, serious again. "Check it out. Pods."  
  
Shalimar nodded as she saw the coffin-like machines. "Three pods for three mutants." She said. "Eckhart's pretty good at math."  
  
They both heard a door open, and they quickly looked for a suitable hiding spot. From where they hid, Brennan saw the three mutants that they were to rescue, along with seven new guards. "Ready, Shal?" He whispered, feeling the electricity in him go up a notch.  
  
Shalimar grinned, excitement and the cry for a fight giving her energy. "Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
With a war cry, they both attacked, and a fierce combat soon ensued.  
  
*  
  
"Well done, all of you." Adam told them when they were back at the sanctuary. "We've rescued five new mutants today. Not bad for a day's work." He smiled at each of his children, who looked at him with smiles of his or her own.  
  
"So how long are they going to stay at the safe houses?" Emma asked.  
  
"Not very long. I'm already on the process of creating their new identities. By tomorrow, they can go out into the world as good as new." Adam replied.  
  
"Or at least until Eckhart gets his hands on them again." Jesse pointed out.  
  
"True."  
  
"Well, I guess we just have to wait until that day comes. But before that happens, I think we should all just enjoy a day of peace." Brennan paused, after he stretched his arms in front of him. He turned to Shalimar who was sitting beside him. "What do you say, Shal? Wanna fight?" He said with an inviting smile.  
  
Shalimar grinned as she straightened herself up. "Sure." She said. "Let's do it. Boyfriend."  
  
Brennan chuckled as he followed her to the simulation room.  
  
Emma, Jesse and Adam were left at the room, looking at each other with one question on their lips.  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
fin 


End file.
